Death Awaits
by Tempt My Troubles
Summary: From The Closer era Season 7 episode Necessary Evil. My take if Lewis had the gun in his hands and started shooting the officers in the backyard. Captain Raydor shielding Lieutenant Flynn. Will she survive or will The Witched Witch finally get what she deserve. Being buried 6ft under ground & the only tears being shed for her will be from her family, her children, & close friends
1. Chapter 1

**From The Closer era Season 7 episode Necessary Evil. My take if Lewis had the gun in his hands and started shooting the officers in the backyard. Captain Raydor shielding Lieutenant Flynn.**

 **Will she survive or will The Witched Witch finally get what she deserves. Being buried 6ft under ground and the only tears being shed for her will be from her family, her children, and close friends.**

 **Enjoy and all mistakes are my own.**

•••••••••••••

Andy leans forward with his head in his hands, his feet tapping rapidly on the hospital tile. Awaiting for anyone to give him news about Captain Raydor's condition. Lifting his head as he looked at his hands that were covered in her dry blood along with his dress shirt and pants. Flashes of what happened hours ago playing over and over in his mind.

"Remember gentleman we are looking for stole trophies." Captain Raydor said as she smirked when Lieutenant Provenza rolled his eyes at her and grumbled.

Detective Sanchez and Lieutenant Tao went outback while everyone else looked around the entire house. Lieutenant Flynn opened one of the doors to a bedroom with two single size beds that were made along with sports equipment along the floor and one of the beds. As they traveled further south in the house and towards the garage they heard loud music being played. As the team along with Captain Raydor, who signaled for Lieutenant Flynn to open the door. They were shocked to see three young teens working out in Coach Carr's garage.

Lieutenant Provenza signaled for the teens to the follow them to the living room so they could ask them a few questions. After the Lieutenant's asked them a few questions and Captain Raydor wrote them down while the entire time Buzz Watson was filming everything. Soon after finishing their questions Detective Sanchez and Lieutenant Tao came in saying something about some flowers being freshly planted.

"Stay put." Pointed Lieutenant Provenza to the three teens that were on the couch.

The boys just nodded their heads as they watched the police go outside to see what Detective Sanchez and Lieutenant Mike had found.

As they approached the freshly planted flowers Detective Sanchez said. "Sir, wouldn't this be a great place you would hide a weapon?"

Captain Raydor interrupted Lieutenant Provenza. "We are looking for trophies gentleman, but if we were to stumble across a weapon that would be a happy accident." Sharon said not looking up from writing down notes.

Lieutenant Provenza rolled his eyes. "Yes, it would be a great place to hide a trophy or two." Using his fingers in a air quotes as he said trophy. "Buzz get over their and Mike snd Julio start pulling up the those flowers."

Lieutenant Mike nodded he head as he pulled off his jacket placing it on a chair and started rolling up his sleeves. Detective Julio pulled off his jacket too, placing it next to Mike's as he helped the Lieutenant pull up the flowers along with mounds of soil.

Captain Raydor saw something sparkle from the corner of her eye. Looking up she sees Lewis Rivers holding up a gun, pointing it towards Lieutenant Flynn. Sharon drops her clipboard running towards the Lieutenant yelling. "Lieutenant Flynn!"

Lieutenant Flynn looked up to see Captain Raydor running towards him, her eyes moving back and fourth from him and the backdoor. He turned his head and saw Lewis with a gun pointing it at him. Sharon was able to shield Andy's body as shots were being fired from Lewis's gun. As Sharon's body was forcefully pushed into Andy's making the back of her head colliding with his jaw hard, causing him to close his eyes and grunted as they fell backwards to the ground. His hands were wrapped around her waist with her body landing on top of him knocking the wind out of his lungs. Andy tried gasping for air but was finding it difficult with Captain Raydor's limp body laying on top of him barely moving.

"Mike help Julio with Mr. Rivers." As he ran over to Andy. "Oh dear god!" Yelled Lieutenant Provenza as he gets closer to Andy and sees Captain Raydor, her blouse soaked in her own blood. Reaching his walkie talking that was around his belt telling dispatch they needed an ambulance right away an officer was down. Louie leans over helping Andy get Captain Raydor's body off of him. "Sorry." He grumbled as Sharon moans in pain.

Andy slowly sits up than looks over at Sharon, leaning over her and sitting on his knees he checks her pulse. Her heart beating faintly as the blood flowed rapidly from her chest wound. Andy hurriedly took off his jacket muttering words under his breath as he placed it over her wounds. He notice her face was losing color and her eyes were closing. Andy leans completely over her, his left hand that was covered in her blood moved to cup her face while his right hand applied pressure to her chest. "Captain stay with me, okay." He said softly.

Andy moved his eyes to Louie. "Where's the fucking ambulance?" Snapped Andy.

"It's should be here soon Flynn, just keep applying pressure and please dear god don't let the Captain die! That's all the Chief needs." Said Louie as he looked at the Captain who was slowly losing consciousness.

Andy looked down at Captain Raydor who closed her eyes. "Captain!" He said while running his thumb along her cheek. "Captain, stay with me and keep your eyes open." Still running his thumb along her cheek. Feeling how cool her skin was starting to feel. "Sharon!" Andy shouted, watched as she opened her starring back at him.

He was shocked when she grabbed ahold of his shirt pulling him down, her warm breath blowing in his ear as she whispered. "Tell Emily and Ricky, that I...that I love them...that.." Sharon started coughing up blood.

Andy pulls back a little feeling some of her warm blood splatter along the side of his face. He was to worried that she was coughing up blood. His eyes gazing back into her pale green eyes that were slowly losing what little hint of hope for her life that remained. "Shhhhhh Sharon you'll get to see your kids again, just hold on okay. I hear the ambulance just hold on." He said sadly, his fingers threading into her hair as this thumb glides along her cheek.

Sharon pulled him closer again her fists never letting go of its hold on his shirt. "Tell my kids...to be...to be brave and to...to...to live their lives and not be..." Her hands, along with her entire body just went limp in Andy's arms.

Andy moved away seeing Sharon was no longer moving, her eyes closed and her mouth was ajar. He placed her head back down on the ground grabbing her wrist and breathed out a sigh of relief as he felt her pulse but it was slowing deteriorating. He leaned over whispering in her ear. "You have to fight Sharon, you need to fight to stay alive. If not for yourself for your kids, you need to fight for them." He didn't know why but he kissed her temple, as he slowly pulled away.

"She's back here!" Yelled Louie as he directed the paramedics to Andy and Captain Raydor's location.

Andy watched as the paramedics had finally arrived hoping that Sharon Raydor was going to be alright.

"I got this sir." Said one of the paramedics, who replaced Andy's hand with his own.

Andy could only watch as the paramedics placed Sharon's motionless body on the stretcher and started setting up the IV's for when they reached the ambulance. Andy looks down at his hands that were covered in her blood. "God spare her life and let her live." He whispered.

"Are you okay Andy?" As a concerned Louie.

Andy shrugged his shoulders, looking sadly at Louie. "Why did she do that? Why would she risk her life for mine? After everything we put her through?" Andy asked.

"I don't know Andy, I don't know. You'll have to ask her that if she makes it." Said Louis as he padded Andy's back. "Andy, why don't you go with Captain Raydor and keep us informed on her progress." Said Louie as he looked down at his watch then back to Andy.

Andy just nodded his head as the paramedics were ready to head back to the ambulance.

 **{TBC}**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm no doctor, so forgive me if I get a few things mixed or just plain wrong.**

 **Thank you for the lovely reviews, follows, and favorites it makes musey happy to write more.**

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Andy couldn't seat down anymore, as he stood up passing around the waiting room where little children whined and coughed was making him more agitated. So he walked along the hallways he went into the men's restroom to finally wash away Sharon's blood that was still caked on his hands along with some of the blood she coughed on his face and neck. He spent a good fifteen minutes scrubbing them, freaking out a little bit as he looked at his clothes. No wonder people were giving his startled looks, her blood was everywhere on his clothes. There was a lite knock on the restroom door and a woman's voice.

"Lieutenant Flynn?"

"Yes, one second." Andy replied, drying his hands and taking one more glance at himself. Slowly praying for good news. Andy opened the door to see a nurse was waiting for him.

"Sorry to bother you Lieutenant, but I just need some information about." Looking over the patience's file. "About Sharon E. Raydor."

Andy nods his head as he waited for the nurse to ask her questions.

"I have her husband a Jackson A. Raydor as her emergency contact but we can't get in touch with him. Do you know anyone else that we can contact for Mrs. Raydor?"

Andy couldn't believe she was married, that a guy actually married this woman. But was angry that her husband, that fucking asshole didn't answer. He's wife has been shoot and could possibly die and he can't be bothered. "What do you mean Jackson can't be reached?" Asked a puzzled Andy.

"His cell and house phone are disconnected." Replied the nurse sadly.

"Wow, what an asshole." Andy muttered, which got the nurse to smile. "I have her best friends number a Gavin Baker." Andy said taking out his phone.

"That's great!." She said excitedly. "Now what about her children?" She asked.

"Well I heard her son Ricky lives in Palo Alto and Emily lives in New York City." Said Andy shrugging his shoulders. Thinking to himself this can't be good.

"Okay, okay." She sounded a bit disappointed.

"Why what's going on? Is Captain Raydor going to be alright?" Asked a concerned Andy.

The nurse looked up from notes, her eyes casting a dark shadow. "I shouldn't be telling you this, but since you are the only one here and you work with her. Her condition isn't getting any better and we are running really low on A- blood. And if you didn't know we don't have many donors nowadays." The nurse said sadly.

"I could donate." Andy blurted out.

She smiled at Andy. "What's your blood type?" She asked.

"I'm an O-." Replied Andy, as he started rolling up his sleeves.

"Well today is Mrs. Raydor's lucky day. Follow me Lieutenant so we can draw your blood." Said the nurse as she guided Andy to one of the rooms. As she gestured Andy to take a seat he asked softly. "Do you think she'll make it?"

The nurse looked over at him giving him a sad smile. "The bullet that hit her chest cause severe damage around her heart and also some shrapnel hitting her left lung. Causing her left lung to fill up with blood and collapsing."

Andy took ahold of her hand. "What are the odds of her pulling through this?"Andy asked sadly.

She placed her other hand over his, still giving him a sad smile. "The odds are stacked against her Lieutenant. The doctor has about to stop her blood from filling her left lung but some of the shrapnel nicked her main artery to her heart as well as her lower walls making it difficult for them to stop the bleeding. So, she a forty five percent chance she'll pull through this." She patted the top of his hand, as she moved to grab another blood pack from the cabinet.

Andy lowered his his head at the nurses words, oh god this can't be happening. I know I disliked that woman but not enough to want her dead. He lifted his head slightly watching the nurse switched the blood packs as she placed his full one in a cooler making it room 666. He shuddered as he saw her write down that number, he wasn't a religious man but he knew what that number meant. Was it really a sign that her life was truly ending? How was he going to tell her children that she saved his life? Shit, would they be upset that she choose her life over his? A man who made her life miserable every chance he got, and said cruel words to her to hurt her. Placing his head in his other hand, this can't be happening.

"We're all done Lieutenant." As she took out the needle and wiped the spot down placing a bandaid over it. "Thank you for what you did today. You just might have saved her life." She finished with a smile.

"I hope for the sake of her children, I did." He said sadly, standing up a little to fast and was filling dizzy.

"Woah, why don't you sit down for a minute. I'll go and get you some juice and crackers." She said softly as she helped him sit back down.

Andy watches as she walks out of the room along with the cooler filled with three blood packs. About three minutes later she returns with apple juice and salted crackers. "Here you go Lieutenant."

"Thanks." Andy replied as he opened the crackers and slowly started eating them.

"When you are done, you are more than welcome to wait in the other waiting room. Once you go out this door, take a left following it down till you see visitors area and go through the double doors." The said with a smile.

"Thank you, again." Andy said after finishing up his crackers.

"You're welcome Lieutenant. I'll try and keep you informed on Mrs. Raydor's condition, when I get more information." She said before she walked out the door.

Andy finished up his Apple juice and did a few breathing exercises before he stood up and followed the nurses instructions to the other waiting room. He was halfway there when a bunch of nurses and two other doctors ran passed him in a hurry. When he stops the nurse she stopped in front of him.

"I'm sorry Andy but it's Sharon...Sharon is not improving she just went under cardiac arrest again. This is her third time and I'm afraid it's not looking good for her if it happens again. If the doctors can't stop her internal bleeding there's noting else they can do for her. You are going to have to call her kids and inform them of their mothers condition." She said breathlessly, her hand on his arm. "I'm sorry but I have to go." The nurse said as she rushed off to follow the other doctors and nurses.

Andy couldn't believe the words he was hearing, that Sharon had cardiac arrest three times and if it happens again that's it. Her brain just wouldn't be the same after losing so much oxygen again. Slowly dragging his feet to the other waiting room. As he passed through the double doors he took out his phone and dialed Gavin's number to inform him of Sharon Raydor's condition and to get ahold of her kids and other family members.

 ** _Yes, there is no hospital room number 666, but we're talking about Death here and the possibility that Sharon Raydor aka Wicked Wtch might not make it through survey._**

 **{TBC}**


	3. Chapter 3

**Just a reminder I'm not a doctor or a nurse, but I did some research on what I was writing about but still I could be wrong.**

 **Many thanks to those who favored, followed, and are kind enough to leave reviews for this story.**

 **I write on my phone so all mistakes are my own. Thank you and enjoy!**

After Andy got off the phone with a very concerned Gavin. He placed his phone in his back pocket, still walking around the waiting room hoping the doctors would be able to stop the bleeding and Sharon would pull through. Andy continued to walk around craving the need of some sort of caffeine so decided to head down to the cafeteria and see what was available. Walking down the corridor making a left then walking a few feet to making a right then taking another right he found the cafeteria where one of the ladies just put out a fresh pot of coffee. Andy returns the lady's smile as she sees him, her eyes casting down his clothes. He was grateful she didn't make a face, well in fact she didn't make a face all. She must be use to people like him, being covered in blood or any type of bodily fluids.

He watched the lady as he made his way to get a cup of coffee. Watching as she went behind the food counter into the back room. Andy turned around as he looked for a place to sit, which was pretty much anywhere. He was thankful no one was around as he sat down again. Andy exhaled loudly as he tried to relax, starring down into the black abyss of his steamy hot cup of coffee. As he watched the bubbles form a devilish face that mocked him and in his mind it laughed at him saying "her soul is mine". Andy was so lost in his mind, his hand knocking over his hot cup of coffee, when he felt a soft tap on his shoulder from the lady who walked behind the counter.

"I'm sorry sir, I didn't mean to startle you." The lady sad apologetically, as she grabbed some napkins from the table and started cleaning up the steamy black liquid that dripped from the tables edge and started puddling onto the floor.

"It's okay, I'm sorry for making a mess." Andy said as he stood up and started helping the women clean up his mess.

"It's not a problem, I shouldn't have startled you in the first place." Said the lady as she stood up and threw away a huge wad of coffee soaked napkins.

Andy stood up then sat back down watching as the lady threw the rest of the soaked napkins away. Returning the smile she gave him along with a fresh cup of coffee for him. He watched as she grabbed a brown bag and pushed it towards him.

"It's not much, but it looks like you could use something to eat about right now. I have extra dressing in the back if you need more, just let me know." The lady said softly with a sad smile.

Andy nodded his head as he opened the bag to see a small garden salad with Italian dressing and garlic crotons. Andy looked up from the bag and smiled at the lady. "Thank you so much, how much do I owe you?"

The lady just shakes her head no. "It's on the house."

"Thank you very much, can I at least get your name?" Asked Andy.

The lady smiled putting out her hand. "My name is Lilith."

"Nice to meet you Lilith, I'm Andy and thank you again for this salad." Andy said as he shook her hand.

"No problem, I hope your friend will be okay." Lilith said sadly as she watched Andy lower his head in agreement.

"I do too." Andy said softly, just stared into the coffee and but this time there was no face, no bubbles like before, just a smooth surface of darkness that stood still. He looked up to see that Lilith had vanished without saying another word. Shrugging his shoulders then opened his salad and eating it slowly as he thought of Sharon and her kids. His heart feeling heavy, his body feeling numb, and his mind darkened with a demon like shadowed that was carrying away a light that looked like Sharon's.

Andy finished his salad and headed back towards the lobby, grateful he saw Gavin hunched over in a chair filling out forms. Andy took a deep breath his then slowly released it as he walked towards Gavin.

"Hey." He said sadly.

Gavin stopped writing and looked up at Andy his eyes moist, red, and slightly puffy. "How could this have happened?" He asked.

Andy ran his hand behind his neck looking at the flood then into Gavin's eyes. "We checked every room Gavin, I didn't see him have the gun until it was to late. Captain Rayd.."

Gavin cut Andy off harshly, standing up pointing a finger at him. "Sharon, her name is Sharon god dammit! She's no longer Captain, she is fighting for her life in there, FIGHTING!." His voice cracking at the thought of him losing his best friend.

"I'm sorry Gavin, I really am." Andy said grievously, watching Gavin grieve for his best friend. "I wish it was me." Andy said softly.

"Bullshit Andy, you hated her just as much all the whole god damn LAPD. For WHAT? DOING HER FUCKING JOB!" Yelled an angry Gavin, his white face now red with anger.

Andy looked down knowing the words Gavin said were true, but he still wished their places have been reversed. "I don't hate her, I just hated the rules. The fact she would always go around our division reading her precious rules." Andy said as he placed his hands in his pockets.

"Well if it wasn't for her rules, there would be no law enforcement. Listen I know your history Andy and I defiantly know about your file. Sharon has saved your ass countless times and for the life of me I don't know why. I guess she sees some good in you, which I have yet to see." Said Gavin glaring at Andy as he sat down.

"I know you know about my past and of course you've seen my file because of this damn lawsuit." Andy say down next to Gavin, his hands in his lap as he bowed his head. "I never knew Sharon stuck up for me all this time, I just thought since I stopped drinking and started going to meetings. That I was meeting the LAPD's requirements." Andy said softly.

Gavin huffed, grabbing the clipboard and started filling out Sharon's DNR forms again. "Yeah well now you know, it was Sharon who saved your fucking job." He looked over at Andy angrily. "You know Andy I'm here now why don't you go home shower, go to a meeting, and find a young dumb blonde to screw." He said venomously.

Andy deserved what Gavin said, because it's true, if nothing had happened tonight him and Louie would be at a bar hitting on beautiful young women. Andy exhaled against running his hands up and down along this thighs. "No, Captai... Sharon risked her life for mine and what if they need more blood? What then?" Andy said

Gavin just rolled his eyes and went back to filling out her DNR forms. "Whatever Andy, but just to warn you when her kids arrive you better make yourself scarce."

"What does that mean?" Asked a confused Andy.

Gavin looked up annoyed with Andy again. "It means her kids know all about you, your team, and how you treated their mother. Let's just say when I told them who she took the bullet for, they were not pleased, not one damn bit. Actually they are really pissed off and let me tell you they have their fathers temper." Gavin finished talking and went back to filling out Sharon's DNR forms.

Andy just sat there in silence thinking it couldn't get any worse than this. His eyes moved to the television watching as a storm warning that was about to hit them in a twelve hours. He read the closed captions since the volume was turned off as they said this might be the worst storm to hit LA since the flash flood back in 1938. The news women telling everyone to stay in doors it seek higher ground and not to drive through flash flooded areas. Andy moved his eyes back to Gavin as he finished up his paperwork and brought it to the nurse station were he talked to the lady and turned back around to sit next to Andy.

"So, um what time will Emily's flight be in?" Asked Andy, watching Gavin stare at his watch.

Gavin looked back up from his watch then looked over at Andy. "I set my personal jet to pick her up, Emily should be in four hours. As for Ricky, he should be here in a half an hour." Gavin said as he leaned back into the uncomfortable hospital chair, crossing his arms, and leaning his head back closing his eyes. He could feel Andy's eyes on his as he sat back thinking about his best friend and praying what the nurse said about her condition was false. "You know Andy, you don't need to be here, I have everything covered."

"I know that, but I just can't leave without knowing if Sharon will be alright." Andy said sadly.

"You sound like a broken record Andy, what if she doesn't? What will you do, huh?" Gavin sat upright, unfolding his arms, and glared at Andy. "You can't bring her back to me or even back to her kids." Gavin stood up with his hands on his hips. "So, just do me a huge favor and go!" Gavin shouted.

Andy stood up and was about to speak when a younger gentlemen spoke angrily.

"What the fuck is this asshole still doing here?" Said an infuriated Ricky as he stormed over to them.

Andy just stood there in shock, as this younger man yelled at him. Ricky was tall and looked nothing like his mother. His brown eyes stabbing me with his hateful gaze, that if he could shot lasers from them I would be dead instantly.

"Ricky, watch your mouth." Said an irritated Gavin.

"Ugh Uncle Gavin, you sound like mom." Said Ricky rolling his eyes.

"Of course I do." Gavin beamed. "Now watch your language."

"Fine, but what is he still doing here?" Ricky asked pointing at Andy.

"The Lieutenant wants to make sure your mom makes it through surgery." Replied Gavin, taking a seat.

"Oh so now you care what happens to my mother?" Ricky said angrily as he rolled his eyes.

Andy stood up, looking apologetic at Ricky "Look Ricky, I'm sorry for how I treated your mother at work, okay. I have said mean things to her and about her behind her back, but I never wanted her dead. So if you could cut me some slack that would be great." Andy said as he raised his voice at the end.

"Oh cut you some slack? Like you did for my mother, who is trying to say your bosses ass?" Ricky took a deep breath in and glared at Andy. "Save that bullshit for someone who doesn't know you Flynn and do me a favor and get the hell out of here." Ricky said venomously.

"Ricky William Raydor, your mom would be so disappointed in you right now, for how you are acting. Listen, if Lieutenant Flynn wants to be here then he has every right to be." Gavin said as he walked over to Ricky, placing his hand on his shoulder.

"You're right Gavin." Ricky said as he looked down at his gray converse shoes then back to Gavin. "I'm just so worried about mom, what if she doesn't make it Gavin?" Ricky said sadly.

Gavin wrapped Ricky in a hug whispering in his ear as he padded his back. "Let's not talk about that until the time comes okay. Right now we need to be positive and just hope the doctors can save your mother and my best friend." Gavin smiled as Ricky held him tighter nodding his head in agreement.

Andy felt awkward about their tender moment and turned around to look out the window to see the skies started to darken as the clouds were coming in from the east. Seeing lightening from the distance hitting the ocean as the storm made its way slowly towards Los Angeles. Andy heard movement and looked over his shoulder seeing both men wipe their eyes as they sat down waiting to hear any kind of information on Sharon Raydor to put their minds at ease. Andy turned back around looking out at deadly storm that was heading their way, hoping this wasn't a sign from the heavens saying that Sharon wasn't going to make it.

The double doors opened and one of the doctors came in. "Gavin Baker?" He asked.

Gavin stood up along with Ricky as they made their way to the doctor. "That's me." Gavin replied, being hopeful there was good news to be told.

The doctor looked up from his clipboard. "Okay Mr. Baker, we were finally about to stop the internal bleeding that was around her heart. We were also able to repair her ventricular septal rupture, which we will have to monitor closely for the next seventy-two hours. We are also able to repair and stop the bleeding from her superior vena cava in which she kept going under cardiac arrest as we tried to repair it. She had two cracked ribs on her left side, one which speared into her left lung causing her blood to full her lung and was slowly collapsing. We repaired, drained, and was able to save her entire lung. We had to place Mrs. Raydor in a coma like state, so her body could heal properly on its own." The doctor finished, his eyes moved between Gavin and Ricky. His eyes landed on Andy. "Thanks to the Lieutenant here for donating his blood, which helped Mrs. Raydor dearly since we are runny low on A- blood."

Andy just shrugs his shoulders as Gavin and Ricky turned around looking at him in surprise. "It's the least I could do, since she saved my life." Andy said softly.

Doctor sensing the awkwardness between these men, he placed his clipboard to his side and cleared his throat. "Well gentlemen, it will be a few more hours before you can see or visit Mrs. Raydor, in ICU. You all are more than welcome to stay or go home and freshen up." The doctor finished as he looked at Andy. Nodding he has as the three gentlemen nodded their heads and sat down waiting.

After the doctor left Ricky looked over at Andy. "Thank you for giving blood, but don't think for a minute that everything is alright between us." Ricky said harshly. "Oh and why don't you go home and change before Emily gets here. I don't want her to see you covered in our moms blood." Ricky finished as he stood up walking towards the double doors.

"Where are you going?" Asked Gavin.

Ricky stopped in front of the double doors. "To get a cup of coffee, you want anything?" Ricky replied without turning around.

"No, I'm good." Gavin said.

Andy and Gavin watched as Ricky walked out heading to the cafeteria. Gavin looks over at Andy. "You know he is right, about Emily. She will shut down even more and it's bad enough I have to keep Ricky in check with his temper but to keep my eyes on both of them at the same time while I'm also secretly freaking out in the inside. Is t going to be easy, so please go home change and maybe hit a meeting or two. It's going to be a long night." Gavin said softly.

Andy placed his hands in his pants pocket. "I don't like it, but you have made your point. Please call me if anything changes." Andy said as he walked passed Gavin and towards the double doors.

"I will Andy." Gavin said as he watched Andy walk away. "Oh and Andy?" He said.

Andy stopped and looked over at Gavin.

"Thank you for giving blood." Gavin said with a small smile.

Andy just nodded his head and walked through the double doors. He made his way towards his car, his head lowered dragging his feet as he finally arrive to his car. Sinking down into the driver seat he exhaled loudly trying to keep his tears in check. Relieved that Sharon had made it out of surgery but she was still fighting for her life. His warm salty tears ran down his face as he gripped his steering wheel hard making his knuckle white as snow. Thinking in his head that she will pull through, she just had too. After spending fifteen minutes in his car crying he started his engine and drive home.

After Andy showered and got himself dressed himself, he headed to Saint Joseph Church where he stayed for three hours. While Andy was at these meetings he would check his phone periodically seeing if Gavin sent him a text or left him a voicemail but there was nothing. Andy was about to leave after talking to his sponsor Spencer Shay when he got a text from Gavin that they moved Sharon into ICU and would be able to see her in a hour or so. Andy told his sponsor the good news before he left. As he walked to hopeful to his car that Sharon was okay but still she wasn't out of the water yet. This began to pick up and the smell of rain was getting strong than a flash of lightning after lightning struck the sky then the loud roaring of thunder shaking the ground underneath his feet. He started running to his car as the rain began to down pour.

Andy walked into the hospital, slowly making his way towards the other visitor area where he stopped in front of the double doors. He watched Gavin hugging Ricky along with a young woman who looked exactly like Sharon Raydor but much younger and was wearing skinny jeans and white fuzzy boot socks that almost went to her knees. Andy walked in cautiously through the double doors trying hard to ruin their little reunion. Andy closed his eyes briefly when everyone let go of each other and looked over at Andy.

Emily Raydor glared at Andy then looked over at Gavin and her brother. "What is he doing here?" Asked Emily as she wiped her eyes.

"He's here because he wants to be Emily." Replied Gavin as he handed her his green handkerchief.

Emily took Gavin's green handkerchief, wiping her tears under her eyes. "Whatever." Emily muttered, taking a seat. Soon after Emily sat down Ricky sat next to her holding her hand.

Andy was going to say something but Gavin shook his head no. So Andy walked over to the window again watching lightning flashing across the sky illuminating the area around them and the thunder shaking the building. He stood there for another twenty minutes, then decided it was safe to take a seat. Andy sat down then leaned forward placing his head in his hands. All of them waiting for when it was time to see Sharon Raydor.

An hour has passed when her doctor came in informing them they could see Sharon Raydor but keep in mind she's in a coma and wouldn't be waking up anytime soon. It was not hospital policy to let three people into an ICU room but under theses circumstance he let them all follow him. As they made their way through the double doors and down the corridor they made it to the ICU triage where they stopped just outside Sharon's room.

"Listen, just be cautious your mother went through a lot today during surgery and it make look scary in there with all this tubes and machinery but your mom." He paused for a minute. "She's a fighter and I'm very impressed. But we are still in that seventy-two hour wait that could change everything for all of you." He said confidently. "Well you all may go in, I'll be having a nurse come and check on her periodically through the night."

"Thank you doctor." Said Emily her voice shaking as she walked in first.

The guys heard her gasp as she stared at her mother's lifeless body. Tubes that went in and out of her nose and along with her mouth and her face, her face that once lit up the room was voided of any color, just white as the color of the ICU room. They walked in behind Emily giving her time to cry and hold her mother's hand. She bent over whispering words of encouragement and love. Her tears falling on her moms face and running down her cheeks. Ricky placed his hand on his sister shoulder as he moved next to her and his mother both crying as they could barely recognize their mother lying there not breathing on her own.

Andy stayed back as Gavin moved in by her kids wrapping his arms around them both. They stood by her bed talking about things they've done together and he heard certain memories he knew he shouldn't be hearing. But he was getting to know a side of Sharon Raydor no one really knew or saw besides her close friends and family members. He felt guilty for always giving her a hard time and for the names he called and gave her.

Emily backed away giving her brother and Gavin time with her mother as she wiped her eyes again, and used Gavin's handkerchief she blew her nose. Her eyes never leaving Andy's as his eyes were on her mother. "This is all your fault, if your team would have done their job and found that gun she wouldn't be here. But no you guys didn't and now she's in here fighting for her life while you and the rest of your team are alive." Emily said angrily.

"Emily Marie Raydor, enough!" Shouted Gavin.

Emily turned and looked and glared at Gavin. "No! It's his fault she's here!" She shouted as she walked over to Andy and slapped him hard across the face. "I wish that was you lying in that bed fighting for you life and not my mother." She said angrily turning around and heads back to the other side of her mother.

"You know you two your mom would be very disappointed on how you two are behaving right now. So, please stop blaming and yelling at the Lieutenant." Said Gavin. "They way he looks at your mother he to wishes it was him."

Andy watched in silence as Emily and Ricky bowed their heads whispering they were sorry. There was a bright flash of lightning then the power went out for a second then came back on. Thankfully all the hospital equipment runs on a back up generator just in case the power goes out. Two nurses came in to check on the equipment and to also monitor Sharon's condition. Once they were satisfied that they were working properly and she was doing fine they headed out giving them time alone again with their mother.

Not even after the nurses left the monitors started screeching they all looked at their mother as her body started shaking violently. Soon the doors busted open by her doctor that was followed by three nurses. "I'm sorry, but you all have to leave, now!" Shouted her doctor.

Gavin carried a screaming Emily as tears ran down her cheeks. Andy watched as she held tightly onto Gavin as he hugged her back. Ricky just stared at the closed door to his mother's room in shock at what just happened. They both could still hear the monitors screeching while the doctor shouted orders. There was another flash of lightning and Andy swore he saw a ghostly shadow hovering over Sharon's body.

 **{TBC}**

 ** _Thanks to Avenged Sevenfold for their music. Who helped put me in a place where I need to write this kind of story._**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry it took awhile for another update. Just going through some health issues last month and just happy to say I don't have breast cancer. Well anyways I hope you enjoyed this chapter and again sorry for making you wait so long. I'll try and have Falling Down updated too.**

 **Thank you for following and review this story. Enjoy!**

Gavin held Emily and Ricky tightly as they both cried, from the devastating news about their mom from her doctor. In slow motion he watched them slowly collapse to the floor in the waiting room. The words from Doctor Spencer Shay was going over and over in everyone's mind. "I'm sorry we did everything we could to save your mother." Said the doctor. He watched them mourn for their mother. Holding onto his clipboard tightly to his chest, he said. "When your mother went into cardiac arrest, she split open her superior vena cava again and I couldn't stop the bleeding. I am truly sorry for your loss." He felt devastated that he could not save her life. She was one of his best patients he has ever had. He's been Sharon's doctor since she was twenty three, helped her through both pregnancies, and knew a lot about her marriage. He was proud at how Sharon handled each situation in her life with grace. He turned around and sadly walked through the double doors to his office to get Sharon Raydor's paperwork done and to get her body ready for the morgue.

Andy was standing behind them in disbelief, his heart gradually slowing down from his breath lack of oxygen intake that they would be filling his lungs. He started feeling light headed, his body feeling numb, and his fingertips felt like they were he poked by thousands of needles repeatedly. His vision began to blur, but soon the room started to fill up with a dense cloud of fog. That lifted up over and the walls, shelves, and lights that were in the room. The lights flickered off and then on, then stayed dimmed.

Andy continues to watch them, he was startled when Emily's head did a 360 with her eyes glaring back at him with so much anger. He felt his blood in his veins starting to boil, making his heart work overtime, just by her eyes. Andy couldn't take his eyes off of Emily's, even when her brown eyes rolled into the back of her head and the whites of her eyes turned black. Her body floated up in midair, it contorted in ways no human body should. Her bones crackling, with her bones piercing through her flesh, her blood bright red then slowly started oozing out this thick black goo oozed out. Emily floated towards Andy, stopping just in front of him, landing softly on her feet.

"It's all your fault " Said a voice that wasn't Emily's, her breath smelled like garbage and soiled milk when she breathed in to Andy's face. "Their mother is dead and its all thanks to you." The demon closed its eyes and moaned happily. Opening it's eyes with just joyous smile it spoke again. "Her soul is mine." Using her right hand that had decaying flesh holding up a crystal ball that held Sharon's spirit. Her boney fingertips glides around the spheres edge, grinning. "Thanks to you." Her other decaying hand rested on his chest. "Thanks to you I can finally roam this plain of existence again and devour more innocent souls." She moved her hands to his face, stoking his cheek while the other hand moved to the back of his head.

Andy was in a trance from her onyx eyes staring at him with a grin. Andy had no will power to maneuver away from this demon that had taken over Emily's body. He watched in horror as her hovered over his lips and she starts to kiss him. His eyes widen when the demon pulled away and saw this green mist escaping from his mouth and he could feel his body slowly draining of energy. To realizing the bible was right that this demon was a succubus, who was taking away his life force to sustain it's human form. So it could feed of others pure souls to remain on Earth. Andy was struggling to get free but the succubus wouldn't let go. Andy was feeling weaker and weaker by the second as she drained him of what little spirit he had left. Flashes of his childhood, teenage years, adulthood, his kids, his failed married, drinking excessively, the fights with his ex-wife, to lastly Captain Raydor, to their heated arguments, to her yelling his name and her pushing into me and getting shoot, and to finally he sees Sharon's body shaking violently as she went under cardiac arrests. Andy tried to keep his eyes open but with so little spirit left he found his eyes drifting closed. He hears the succubus laugh slowly opening his eyes seeing her devious smile on her lips just for him. He sees her other hand bending back and not to seconds later I feel a sharp pain in my chest. Looking down I see her hand is inside my chest gripping my heart and squeezing it slowly. My eyes began to bulge out of its sockets as I struggle to breath, but my heart was no longer attached to me as the succubus rips it out of my chest as I scream.

"OH SHITTTTTTT!" Andy woke up yelling in terror, his hand over his heart that was beating rapidly. He was thankful to be alive and that his dream was in fact a nightmare. The sweat from his brow trickled down his forehead and along his cheeks. Andy took a few breaths in and out getting his baring and looked around to a startled Emily staring at him. In fact they both were sweating and panting heavy. They all must have fallen asleep after Doctor Shay came out and said Sharon was under control but said no more visiting hours for Sharon tonight until tomorrow. He also asked if Andy could donate more blood since Sharon lost more blood during her cardiac arrest episode. Which Andy did without hesitation coming back he was surprised Emily moved and sat next to him as her brother sat on the other side her and Gavin followed sitting next to Ricky as they waited until morning.

The nurses continued to check up on Sharon as they made their rounds throughout the night. We all decided it was best to stay here just in case something else happened tonight. Thankful Emily and Ricky didn't put up a fight and let Andy stay with them. Luckily the storm was starting to die down and only mild flooding throughout downtown LA and some urban areas southwest of Malibu. But San Diego and down by the Mexico boarder had the worst of it. Thousands without homes and areas around there still had no power.

"Are you alright, Andy?" Emily asked, wiping what little sweat she had on her forehead. She placed her head back down on his shoulder, she yawns.

"Just a bad dream." Andy breathed out, still shaken by his dream.

Emily placed her hand over Andy's, giving it a light squeeze. "I did too. Do you...do you want to talk about it?" She asked.

Andy inhaled through his nose then exhaled slowly through his mouth while he tightens his grip on Emily's hand. "Let's just say it was something along the lines of The Exorcist movie, which I'm so very grateful it wasn't real." Andy said as he closed his eyes.

Emily hums her hand applying the same pressure of squeeze that Andy did to her seconds ago. "You too?" She replied sleepily, her eyes drifting closed again.

Andy just hums, his eyelids feeling heavy and falls asleep again. Neither one of them woke up until morning when they heard Dr. Shay's voice, calling their names. All three of them sat up, stretching their arms up and arching their backs as they yawned. Andy was the only one who groaned in pain, because his back was sore from sleeping in these horrible hospital chairs.

"Now that you are awake, I wanted to give you the good news. Your mother is doing terrific job, it was touch and go all night but we were able to keep her stable." He stopped when their faces lightened up. "But she's still not out of danger yet, her blood pressure is very high. That's what was causing her to go into shock last night." Dr. Shay looked down at his watch then back to the three faces staring back at him. "I'm only allowing one person to visit her at a time, just a precaution for now until she's breathing on her own."

"You can go first Emily." Ricky said, as he looked over at his sister.

"Are you sure Ricky?" Emily asked smiling sadly at her brother.

Ricky reached over and took ahold of her hand. "I'm sure Em, now go so we can mom." He squeezed her hand then let go.

They all watched as Emily walked with Dr. Shay past the black double doors. Emily was gone for over an hour sitting with her mother, playing with her hair, and talking to mom about her rehearsals, and this guy she had a crush on back in New York.

Once Emily was done, she came out from the double doors. Nodding her head to her brother letting him know it was his turn. They all watched Ricky disappear behind the double doors where he continued to walk down the corridor to his mother's room. Tears ran down his cheek as he watched her sleep. Tubes to keep her alive traveled from her nose and onto her mouth. Ricky was thankful her her heart rate was steady while he brought a chair over taking a seat next to his mother and took ahold of her cold hand. Ricky ran his thumb along her soft cold flesh. Talking to his mother telling her he loved her very much and that she needs to come back to them.

Seconds after Ricky came through the double doors, Emily came over and hugged her brother. Andy and Gavin watched as Sharon Raydor's children hugged and whispered words that none of them could hear. To them pulling apart and wiping their eyes. Ricky came over and hugged Gavin whispering in his ear. Gavin nods his head and squeezed Ricky shoulder while he looks over at Andy. Gesturing to him to watch over them as he visits their mother.

Gavin walked in to his best friends hospital room. Seeing her like this broke his heart, the tubes that kept her alive and the way her complexion showed just how close death really was. It waiting for her, it calling upon her very soul, just waiting for her to take her very last breath and reaping her awards. To take her soul and all the good in the world it represented. Gavin leans over placing a kiss on her cold temple, her flesh feeling sticky and the hint smell of death lingered around hers. Gavin sat down down next to Sharon, reaching over and placed his warm hand over her cool hand. His placing his other hand under hers keeping it warm. His heart breaking as her visuals never changed as his continued to talk to her. He removed one of his hands to wipe the tears that fell from his eyes and ran down his cheek. His head fell backwards, his eyes looking up at the ceiling praying for his friend to return to him and her family. Minus that asshole of a husband Jackson Raydor.

Gavin walked through the doors, his eyes bloodshot from crying. Sharon's kids got up and rushed to his side hugging him as their lives depended on it. Kissing each of them on the cheek, he lead them to the chairs next to Andy. Gavin looked over at Andy nodding his head towards the door. Gavin watched as Andy slowly nodded his head and his eyes moved to look at her children, waiting for their approval. Once her children gave the Okay Gavin watched as Andy slowly stood up and headed towards the double doors.

Andy paused right before he the double doors, turning around and looked at the three of them. Andy took a deep breath in then turned around and pushed his way through. Walking slowly towards Sharon's room. Each room he passed he would look through the window seeing people crying over their loved ones and the smell of bleach and death hung in the air. The smell almost choking him as he made his way towards her room. Andy stopped in front of Sharon's door looking somberly at her room number 666. His hand slowly touched the cool surface of the handle, his fingers wrapped around it, twisting and he pushed the door open.

Andy's eyes gazed upon Sharon's weak form, her face pale and tubes and wires that supported the life she couldn't perform herself. The way her chest slowly rose and then fell along with each beep from the her monitor telling him and the nurse staff she was in fact still very much alive. She just isn't ready to breath on her own. Andy sat down in the chair that was next to her bed. His hands on his knees as he looks over at her, grief and sadness taking over him. His thinking that this should be him on that bed and not her. Andy bowed his head, resting his head in his hands which his elbows where held up by his knees. Looking down at the floor between his legs and taking in a few deeps breaths did he look back over at Sharon.

She looked peaceful as she slept in her induced coma state. The light blue from the hospital gown made her flesh look paler then she usually looked and the light, the terrible lighting in this room didn't make her look any better. His eyes moved to the monitor watching her vitals staying steady. His eyes slowly moving along her body till it stopped at her hand. Andy leaned forward, scooting his chair closer to her bed. He slowly reached his hand until it took ahold of hers. Andy gently held her hand, his thumb stroking the back of her soft flesh. His thumb gliding over her knuckles Andy and down each of her fingers until he held her whole hand.

Andy continued to look at her face, he swallowed the large lump that was stuck in his throat from the events as played over and over again in his minds eye. A single tear escaped his eye, trickling down his cheek.

"Captain..." Andy cleared his throat, holding her hand a little tighter. "Sharon you have to pull through this, okay. If not for yourself, do it for your children. Sharon they need you, heck even I need you." Andy choked on the last part when more tears fell from his eyes. His vision blurry as he cried, bowing his head as his body shuddered for the grief he felt for all the things he's done and said to this woman. Lifting his head, using his other hand to wipe his tears. Standing up and leaning over her face and whispered in her ear.

"Sharon I want to tell you in person that I'm sorry for everything I have ever put you through or have said to you. I also wanted to say thank you for saving my life." More tears ran down his face. Taking a deep breath in and exhaled. "Thank y..."

Andy was cut off by the monitors beeping loudly and Sharon holding tightly onto his hand with a grip so tight Andy swore she broke his hand. Andy backed up to see her face, her eyes open wide, full of fear as she struggled to breath on her own but the tubes were in the way.

 **{TBC}**


	5. Chapter 5

As the monitors beeped frantically as Sharon struggled to breath against the ventilator tube inserted down her throat. She was trying to understand what was going on around her. The last thing she remembered was rushing in front of Andy Flynn. The sound of a gun going off and sharp pain in her chest. She looked up at Andy as he was looking down at her, the concern and fear in his eyes. Now she was in a hospital room with him above her trying to calm her down.

Andy placed his hands gently on her shoulders, looking her square in the eyes and talking to her calmly. "Sharon, I need you to relax and I need you to stop struggling." Looking down at the buttons on the inside of her bed, he pushed the button to summon her doctor and nurses. But no one came and soon the room started to get cold. He could see the steam from his warm breath with each breath he exhaled out while the room got colder. Goosebumps forming along his arms and soon traveled through out his body. Andy shivered but seconds later froze in place as he felt something ominous surrounding him and he heard clapping and that demonous voice.

"Oh Andrew, did you really think it would be that easy?" The demon said as it appeared on the other side of Sharon. Gliding its boney knuckles along Sharon's jawline, leaning its head over Sharon's saying. "She's a fighter, but soon she'll be mine." It's euthanasia eyes staring back at him with its tar like fangs grinning at him.

"Why do you need her?" Asked Andy. His hand never leaving Sharon's. While he stared back at this demon that looked from Sharon and back to him. Watching as the demon walked over to Andy.

Placing its boney hands on his shoulder, its redolence from its breath making Andy want to heave chunks. "Her purity and dedication for the one who has enslaved me is why I want her." Said the demon, it's grip on Andy's shoulder tightens.

Andy turns his head, confusion written all over his face. "What do you mean by her purity for the one who has enslaved you?" Andy's grip on Sharon's hand tightening.

The demon lets go of Andy's shoulder, walking behind him as it moved next to Sharon. It's stygian eyes looking down at Sharon's sleeping form. It didn't blink when it looked up at Andy before it looked back down in disgust at the way Andy held Sharon's hand. "You creatures call him God." Said the demon as it moved away from Sharon's bed walking around the room.

"Who are you?" Andy asked, in disbelief watching the demon walking around the hospital room. This can't be real, this can't really be happening. It's all just a bad dream.

The demon stopped, looking directly at Andy, grinning. "This is not a dream Andrew. You should have payed more attention in church. But than again Father Moore was a fraud. They all are frauds spewing Gods words. But the best part was of this so called Catholic religion was the priest who molested little boys. Saying it was Gods will, when really it was mine." Grinned the demon. "You creatures are easily corrupted, even those who falsify Gods words for their own gain." Standing in front of Andy. "But to answer your question. I go by many names. Names that you, creatures over vast centuries have come up with to sooth your wellbeing." Walking up to Andy, placing its fleshless hand on his chest. "To help you coop with what you truly don't understand." Patting its bones on Andy's chest.

Andy was getting tired of this demon, he looked over at Sharon then back at the demon who's starless eyes looked back at him. "Who are you?" Andy asked irritatedly through clench teeth.

The demon smiled while it ran its fleshless knuckles along Andy's jawline. "As I said before Andrew, I go by many names." It held Andy's jaw firmly while it's dark onyx eyes pierced through Andy's chocolate brown eyes. "Centuries ago I obeyed our father, I did his bidding when need be, watched as he created you with excitement. Over time his love for us faded, while he poured all his love into you lower life forms. It was sickening how our created loved you more." The Demon said in a angry voice, holding tightly onto Andy's chin.

"My first name is Lucifer, the one who rebelled against my father. Seeking out others who felt neglected by father and soon I created a war in Heaven. Soon after the war was over, our father left me and others in the purgatory, becoming my own king in that new world, my own domain. I was so full of hate on how my father treated me, I learned how to torment the living up above. But only being able to take animal forms or if ones soul was corrupted enough or they invited me in. I could take them over entirely. But as Mephistopheles, I grew bored and tired of tormenting the human world above." Letting go of Andy's chin, it walked along Sharon's bed again. It's eyes locked onto Sharon's sleeping form.

The Demon looked back at Andy, while its bones dragged along the metal bar on Sharon's bed. "But the most fun, I had was when I was tremendously feared. Centuries ago the Hebrews called me Abaddon, and Apollyon in Greece." The Demon laughed wickedly, rubbing its boney hands together. "Yes, I was a fierce leader with huge plots on destroying and ruining our Father's plans for his beloved bastard children that lay waste to the world he created." Said the Demon while it rolled its eyes as it dragged his boney fingers along Sharon's cheek.

Andy kept his eyes trained on Sharon, watching as her left cheek changed from a pale pink to light grey and black zigzag lines spread across her face but where the demon had left his finger linger on her flesh soon turned pitch black. Her heart rate slowly down tremendously as the demon glides it's hand down her throat and its fingers spread over her heart. Andy watched as Sharon's body shook violently and the machines beeped as the demon dug its fingertips into chest.

"STOP IT!" Yelled Andy as he ran towards the demon. Only to have the demon vanish in front of him, making Andy run into her bed and nearly thrusting his hands onto chest wound.

"Now, now Andy..." Laughed the demon as it reappeared behind him. "You should be more careful. You don't want to hurt your precious Sharon, now do you?" As it walked beside Andy, looking at him as he glared back at him.

The demon brought its face closer to his ear whispering. "Do you want to know how you break a strong will like your friend here?" Its venomous grin grew wider as it's arm extended towards Sharon.

Andy's eyes widen, his mouth ajar as his body turns towards the demon. Andy glared as it kept that fucking grin on its face. "Show me." Andy demanded.

 **{TBC}**


End file.
